A wide variety of elevator hall call buttons are known in the art. Many of these utilize micro-stroke mechanical switches, others use proximity sensing, and still others use optical patterns. However, call buttons known to the art are complicated mechanical structures having a large number of parts, thereby being costly to manufacture in contrast with the function served, and being subject to mechanical wear. Buttons known to the art have ridges and crevices which not only accumulate grime and bacteria but also make it difficult to clean them. The foregoing problems are compounded in doctor's offices and hospitals, as well as in factories where dirty work is performed, since bacteria and filth may be passed from one passenger to the button and hence to other passengers. All of the buttons known in the art require some sort of contact, even in the so-called proximity sensing types. In order to register a call, therefore, a thumb, finger or other equally sized object must actually be targeted directly on the button. This can be extremely difficult when carrying bundles and the view of one's own hands is obscured, or when the fingers cannot be made free. Similarly, locating the precise position of a call button so as to press or contact it is a very difficult task for the visually impaired. Maintenance costs for buttons with moving parts is very high, and the opportunity for damage due to vandalism and abusive use is increased. The ability to tailor the aesthetic appearance of hall call buttons in order to suit architectural design can be extremely difficult when it necessitates altering the mechanical structure thereof.